This invention relates to novel compounds containing substituted 1,3-dithiane-2,5-diyl or 1,3-dioxane-2,5-diyl groups.
Similar compounds have been disclosed, for example, by U.S. Pat. No. 4,298,528. However, in contrast to the present compounds, those listed therein do not contain any trisubstituted ring structures.